


princess shirts & kisses

by laurenjauregui



Series: you make me sick (for being so perfect) drafts [1]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, autistic!lauren, literally one of the first ever ymms drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9155332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenjauregui/pseuds/laurenjauregui
Summary: Camila doesn't want to visit her mother's friend, Clara. She just wants to stay home and play with her dolls.She changes her mind when she meets a new friend.kidfic. one of the first drafts of ymms that i just found on my hard drive. camren, obviously.





	

“Are you looking forward to meeting the Jaureguis, mija?”

Camila glances up at her mom from her car seat, pouting. She doesn’t want to meet the stupid Jaureguis, she wants to go home and play with her dollhouse. “No.”

Sinu rolls her eyes. “Don’t act like that. They have a son who’s only a year younger than you, you’ll get on with him really well.”

“Boys have cooties,” Camila says, mimicking the words Dinah had told her at school on Friday. “They’re stupid.”

“They have two daughters, too,” Sinu replies, “but one of them is only a baby and I don’t want you poking at her, mija. Chris is a really nice boy-”

“I don’t like boys, mami,” Camila replies as she feels the car stop, “boys smell. Remember? That’s what I told you about Austin when you made me meet him.”

Sinu rambles on about how when she’s older, she’ll like boys, but Camila tunes out, because liking _boys_ is incomprehensible in her five year old brain. All she wants to do right now is go _home_ and play with her dolls, because she doesn’t want to meet her mom’s friends’ stupid kids. She doubts this boy will have dolls she can play with.

Camila follows her mom up the driveway of a house that’s much bigger than theirs – for a moment, Camila hopes they’re rich and maybe they have dolls anyway – and in through a door where a tired woman sends them a smile.

“Mija, this is Clara Jauregui,” Sinu introduces her, “and that’s her son, Chris.”

Camila looks at the boy who’s sat on the lounge floor, playing with trucks, and pouts. She doesn’t like playing with trucks, they’re stupid.

(Then again, she considers everything other than her favourite toys and TV shows _stupid_.)

The adults sit on the couch and start talking once Sinu pushes her over to Chris, and after a few moments of watching the boy play with his trucks, Camila sighs and wanders out of the room, deciding that she’s going to explore the house.

She wanders around downstairs – through a kitchen and a dining room – and then ends up back in the hallway they’d come in through. She spots the flight of stairs and manoeuvres her way up it, looking in different rooms until she opens a door to a dark room.

She jumps up and flicks the light switch on, jumping when she hears a little groan, and her eyes widen when she spots a girl sitting up in a bed. A pair of bright green eyes stare at her for a moment, before the girl’s gaze drops to the floor, and her raven hair is sticking up in different ways, pale hands playing with the hem of the princess shirt the girl is wearing.  The girl is extremely pretty, Camila decides.

After making a judgement that this girl isn’t stupid like the boy, Camila smiles at her. “I like your princess shirt! Belle’s my favourite. Who’s your favourite princess?”

The girl stares at her and lets out a little whine, hiding behind the stuffed Nala in her bed. Camila decides to sit down, and gets herself comfortable next to the girl.

“My mami made me come here. I wanted to stay home and play with my dolls,” Camila explains, “do you know my mami? Her name is Sinu Cabello. And I’m Camila Cabello, but everyone calls me Karla, which is my first name, but I don’t like that name much. It makes me sound old, and old people are boring. I’m only five. How old are you?”

The girl lets out a little noise and pats her hands against her legs, shifting a little next to her. Then, she whines again and moves away from Camila, staring at her with frightened eyes.

“Don’t be scared!” Camila says, picking up on the girl’s fear. “I’m not scary. People say I talk a lot, but I’m really friendly. I think you’re interesting, not like that stupid boy downstairs. Do you know him? His name is Chris, I think?”

The girl whines again, and this time it’s louder, and she lets out a small cry when Camila tries to hug her, because hugging makes everything better and she doesn’t understand why this girl isn’t talking. Can’t she see that Camila just wants to be friends?

“Why are you making noises?” Camila asks when the girl quietens down a little. “I’m just trying to be friends!”

“Lauren, I thought you were- oh, Karla,” Clara says as she opens the door and spots Camila sat on the bed. “Karla, sweetie, why don’t you go downstairs and play with Chris?”

Camila pouts. “I don’t want to do that, I want to play with her but she’s being weird and making noises at me. She won’t talk.”

“Karla, Lauren needs to sleep,” Clara continues, trying to usher Camila out of the door when the younger girl hops off the bed. She goes about tucking Lauren in again, and brushes a hand through her daughter’s hair. “Lauren, baby, go back to sleep. Have your nap, okay? I’ll wake you up in a little while.”

“She’s called Lauren?” Camila moves forwards again and tries to sit back on the bed – Lauren moves away from her in fright. “I think she’s really pretty. I told her I liked her princess shirt, but she wouldn’t tell me who her favourite princess is. Why is she napping? It’s daytime and she’s not a baby.”

“Lauren doesn’t get much sleep on a night. She wakes up a lot so we let her have a little nap during the day to catch up on her sleep.” Clara explains. “She’s not- she can’t talk to you, Karla.”

“Why not?” Camila pouts. “I want a girl to play with, I don’t like boys, they have cooties.”

“Lauren doesn’t know how to talk,” Clara explains, “she can only say a few words. She has lots of trouble with things like that and she’s frightened of people she doesn’t know.”

Camila stares down at the frightened girl. “Can I stay with her, though? I don’t want to play with Chris, I want to be friends with Lauren, not him.”

Clara laughs a little. “That’s a first. Lauren, baby? Would you like Karla to stay here with you?”

After a few moments, Lauren gives a hesitant nod, and Camila beams, crawling into the girl’s bed next to her. “Hi. I already told you that I like being called Camila, not Karla like your mom says, because that makes me sound old.”

Lauren stares at her for a little while, and then sends Camila a small, shy smile. Camila beams back.

“I’m sorry I scared you before,” Camila says as Clara kisses Lauren’s forehead and leaves the room, switching the light off behind her. “I didn’t know you couldn’t talk.”

Lauren stares back at her for a second, before she cuddles the stuffed Nala to her chest again and closes her eyes. Camila frowns, because she thought that the other girl would listen to her – maybe Camila would tell her about herself – so she goes to move out of the bed and head back downstairs, thinking that she could borrow one of Lauren’s toys and play with it downstairs.

She’s almost out of the bed when she hears a distressed whine, and she looks over to see Lauren’s eyes are open again. “Oh. I thought you were going to sleep.”

Lauren nods, and Camila feels a warm hand grab hold of hers. Then, Camila smooths out her dress and shifts closer to the other girl again, pulling the sheets back over herself. “Okay. I’ll stay with you. Can I tell you about my friends at school?”

Lauren closes her eyes again and nods, and her grip on Camila’s hand tightens. The younger girl smiles and closes her eyes, too. “Okay. Well, my best friend is called Dinah. She’s younger than I am and she’s in first grade with me. I turn six in March, isn’t that cool? But anyway, I’ve known Dinah since I started kindergarten. And- and there’s Normani, she’s in second grade, me and Dinah met her in the playground in kindergarten and she showed us around school. And then we have Ally, who is in fourth grade. She’s super old, but she’s like our big sister because she always makes sure to play with us.”

After a few moments of silence, Camila shifts and opens her eyes, looking over at Lauren. “Are you still awake?”

Lauren nods.

“Okay, good,” Camila smiles, “I’m going to tell my friends at school that I made a new friend. It’s weird, though, I’ve never seen you at school, and there’s only one elementary school near here. Except for the one the _special_ kids go to. I don’t know why they’re _special_ though. Dinah says it’s because they’re stupid, but I don’t think that’s right, because _special_ is a good thing, isn’t it?”

Lauren’s bright green eyes are open again, and Camila sends her a small smile.

“You know, I think you’re really pretty,” Camila says, and she swears that Lauren’s cheeks turn a little pink. “Do you want to be my best friend?”

Lauren’s eyes widen, and she nods her head quickly. Camila grins, because she thinks Lauren is really cute, and cuddles up to her new best friend. She feels Lauren tense next to her, but then she relaxes and grips Camila’s hand again. “Your mami told me that you can say a few words. What words do you know?”

The room is silent for a moment, and Camila thinks that maybe Lauren has fallen asleep, but then she hears a small, raspy voice beside her say, “Hakuna matata.”

It sounds more like _kuna tata_ , but Camila knows what she means anyway. “I like _The Lion King_. I noticed you have a Nala. Dinah has a Simba, she brought him to school when we were in kindergarten, but not now that we’re first graders. Do you think you could say my name? Not Karla, but Camila.”

Lauren stares at her for a moment and fiddles with the material of her pink princess shirt, before she lets out a small, “ _’amia_.”

Camila giggles. “That was cute. You were kind of close! You could give me a nickname, if you want. My friends call me Mila, you could try-”

“’amz,” Lauren gets out, “’amz.”

Camila figures out what she’s trying to say pretty quickly. “Camz?”

Lauren beams and nods. “’amz.”

“I love it.” Camila tells her with a smile. “You’re the only person who calls me Camz. What other words can you say?”

 _“_ Mami,” Lauren replies, worrying Nala’s ear between her thumb and forefinger, “papi, ‘ala, ‘amz, hakuna matata, ‘buela, ‘es, no.”

“Wow,” Camila smiles at a nervous Lauren, “you’re really smart. That’s a lot of words.”

Lauren blushes and looks down at her feet. “ _’amz_.”

“Usually, when someone gives you a condiment, you say thanks.” Camila says, frowning when she realises something else. “Wait, I think it’s a compliment. I don’t know, I get confused. When someone says something nice, you say thank you. Can you say that? Thanks?”

 “’anks,” Lauren repeats, glancing up at Camila anxiously, as if she’s waiting for approval. “’anks, ‘amz.”

Camila smiles and gives Lauren her best hug. “You did it! You’re really good at this, Lauren. Can I call you Lolo? That’s easier than Lauren, and you have a nickname for me. Best friends always give each other nicknames.”

“’es,” Lauren nods, “L-Lolo.”

“Yeah, you’re Lolo,” Camila smiles, “and I’m Camz.”

Lauren buries her face in Camila’s neck. “’amz.”

“Chris is your brother, isn’t he?” Camila asks, feeling Lauren nod against her. “He’s boring. Boys have cooties, you know. I like you better than him. He’s too young, anyway, he’s only four, and I’m five and three quarters. How old are you? Are you older than me?”

Lauren holds out her hands, and Camila counts six fingers.

“You’re six?” Camila asks, and Lauren nods in reply. “I’m nearly the same age as you. I’m five and three quarters, I’m going to be six in March. Anyway, I think you should come to my school. We wouldn’t be in the same class, I don’t think, but I want to play with you at recess.”

Lauren smiles but shakes her head, and Camila pouts. “Why not? I want you at my school so I can show everyone my new best friend. You can come in for show and tell!”

Lauren giggles this time and cuddles up to her again, closing her eyes. “’amz.”

“You want to sleep?” Lauren nods against her. “Okay then. Goodnight, Lolo.”

It doesn’t take long for Lauren to fall asleep, and Camila finds herself dropping off too. She fights to stay awake, because she doesn’t nap during the day anymore since she’s not a baby, but then she reasons with herself, because Lauren is six and having a nap, so maybe it’s okay.

That’s her last thought before falling asleep.

-

She wakes up to a pair of bright green eyes.

“Oh, Lolo!” Camila beams when she sees her new friend. “Hi. Did you have a good nap? I did, I’m not used to having naps ‘cause my parents think I’m too old for them, but your bed is super comfy. Oh, also, you never told me who your favourite princess was! Which one is your favourite?”

Camila watches as Lauren straightens out her shirt and points to Ariel. “That’s a good one! I like _The Little Mermaid_ lots, it’s fun to watch, but I prefer _Beauty and the Beast._ That’s my favourite Disney movie. What’s yours?”

Lauren stares at her for a moment, eyes fixated on a wrinkle in the shoulder of Camila’s dress. “Hakuna matata!”

“You like _The Lion King_?” Camilla smiles when Lauren nods. “That’s cool too. We can watch it together if you want, you have a DVD player over there.”

Lauren nods again and sends her the brightest smile that Camila’s ever seen. It makes the five year old’s tummy flip and she doesn’t know why. Camila busies herself with finding the DVD and trying not to think about it, because she’s scared she’s getting sick. Her papi had a tummy bug a few days ago, and she doesn’t want to get it.

(Then again, it could buy her a few days off school. Maybe it’d be okay.)

“’amz,” Lauren moves out of the bed and toddles over to her, and Camila frowns when she realises that the other girl is taller than her. _Not. Fair_. “’amz.”

“What?” Camila watches as Lauren opens up a box that’s sat under her TV, and pulls out the _Lion King_ DVD. “Oh. I’m a big dummy. I didn’t think it’d be in there.”

Lauren giggles and reaches up, putting the DVD into the player and pressing a button on the TV to turn it on. Then, she takes Camila’s hand and pulls her towards the bed, getting comfortable as the movie starts to play.

Camila gets bored a few minutes into the film and turns around to Lauren, whose bright green eyes are fixated on the screen. She shifts forwards a little, Lauren not paying her much attention until Camila’s lips brush against hers, and the older girl jumps back in surprise.

“Sorry,” Camila apologises straight away, “you’re just really pretty, Lolo. And my papi always tells me that when he thinks my mami is pretty, he gives her a kiss to tell her that. So I was trying to tell you that you were pretty by giving you a kiss.”

Lauren blinks at her. “’iss.”

“Yeah, a kiss,” Camila confirms, proud of her friend for learning a new word. “I gave you a kiss.”

Lauren leans forward, and soft, plump lips brush against Camila’s. “’iss, ‘amz.”

“Yeah, you kissed me,” Camila murmurs, squeezing Lauren’s hand. “You think I’m pretty?”

Lauren bobs her head in reply and snuggles up against her. Camila smiles as her friend’s gaze wanders back to the movie on the TV, and this time, Camila doesn’t distract her, because Lauren already knows Camila thinks she’s pretty now.

They’re halfway through the movie when Clara walks in, staring at them in surprise. “Oh, I didn’t realise you two were awake.”

“Mami,” Lauren holds her hands out for her mom and Clara picks her up. Camila sits up and straightens out the dress she’s wearing.

Clara smiles. “Did you make a new friend, Lauren?”

Lauren nods in reply and points at Camila. “’amz!”

“Lauren, honey, her name is Karla,” Clara says, “can you say Karla?”

Lauren shakes her head. “ _’amz_.”

“Actually, I let her call me Camila like my friends,” Camila explains as Lauren wriggles out of her mom’s grip and walks back over to her. “And then me and Lolo decided that we’re best friends now and we get to give nicknames, so she calls me Camz and I call her Lolo.”

Clara laughs. “That’s nice. Now, come on you two, we’re having lunch. Lauren, we need to pick out a dress for you first.”

Camila pouts. “But I like her princess shirt.”

“It’s her pyjamas,” Clara explains, “she can’t wear her pyjamas for lunch.”

Lauren grabs Camila’s hand and tugs her to the closet, opening the doors. Then, she points at her dresses and rocks on her heels, and Camila decides to pick one out for her. She settles on a baby blue sundress and waits for Clara to help Lauren change, before holding her new best friend’s hand as they walk downstairs.

They have sandwiches for lunch, and Camila holds Lauren’s hand all the way through, frowning at Chris’s trucks that are laid out on the floor. She’s glad she went exploring and found Lauren, because trucks are stupid and she didn’t want to have to play that.

“Lolo,” Camila says once she finishes her food – Lauren’s only half done with hers, and Camila frowns, because she’s clearly a slow eater. “You’re eating really slow. Come on, I want to play games.”

Lauren quickly swallows a bite of her cheese sandwich and puts the rest of it down, drumming a pattern on her legs. Camila frowns again. “Are you finished?”

Lauren nods, but her stomach growls, and Camila laughs. “You’re still hungry, silly. Eat your sandwich, I’ll wait here for you.”

Lauren picks up her food again and sends Camila a small smile. “’anks, ‘amz.”

Camila doesn’t notice the way Clara’s eyes widen at her daughter’s words, and Lauren continues happily munching on her sandwich until she’s finished, and the two girls run back upstairs.

“Do you have any dolls?” Camila asks. “I love dolls, I wish I’d brought mine. Oh, I know, you can come for a sleepover at my house one night and we can play with my dolls.”

Lauren nods. “’es.”

“You have dolls?” Camila asks just to make sure, and Lauren nods again, going into her closet and bringing out a tub full of Barbies. Camila beams, because Lauren’s doll collection is even bigger than hers. “Lauren, I think we’re going to be best friends forever.”

Lauren looks up at her with bright eyes and a wide smile.

Camila kisses her again, because she looks super pretty.


End file.
